


The Things You Say

by shichan_DFKink (shinchansgirl)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Complete, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Safewords, bondage (light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchansgirl/pseuds/shichan_DFKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The first time Harry ever uses his safeword, and Marcone responds like the gentle man he is. Something sweet and caring, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Say

I was shaking as soothing words flowed out of his mouth, a gentle hand brushing my hair back and his body against my side. Slowly, he untied the knots binding my wrists and unclasped the collar, taking his time.

I wanted him to hurry, to just get it all off and let me shake until I puked, but logically I knew he was doing what he thought was best. Bringing me down slow, so that reality wasn’t as much of a shock.

“Easy, Harry, easy,” he said. “I’m here. Shhh. It’s safe. I’m here.”

I know he was confused. Hell’s bells, if I were him I’d be pissed. It wasn’t like we hadn’t done this stuff before. He’d had me in even more embarrassing positions before, in riskier places, and I hadn’t flinched from any of it. I hadn’t even called him on it the one night he’d brought me so high I thought I’d shatter then hadn’t let me finish – and trust me, that had pissed me off for days, until he made up for it.

He lost the belt he was wearing and his pants, somehow managing to keep an arm around me the entire time. Soon enough, we were skin against skin, cocooned in blankets, with him rubbing my back and holding me close. I kept my head tucked under his chin, though it meant I had to bend my knees to keep my feet in our safe little huddle.

“What happened?” he finally asked, when the shaking had calmed to occasional shivers.

I shuddered in his arms and scooted closer, wondering if it was considered wrong to take so much comfort from a man I played so many games with. Johnny and I liked to play games, probably as much as we liked to argue, but we had one fairly solid rule: nothing that happened in the bedroom left the bedroom, and nothing that happened outside the bedroom entered the bedroom.

Tonight was the only night since we’d started this game that I’ve broken that rule.

“Harry?”

“You- you called me-“ I couldn’t even say it. Too many old memories. Fire. Death. Justin.

He pulled my chin up to look me in the eye, not fearing the soulgaze we’d already shared. “Tell me,” he told me, with all the command of The Game.

So I did.


End file.
